


Xephmadia A-Z

by MidnightCrumble



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Bullies, F/M, First Day, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, School, Schoolcast, Shy, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCrumble/pseuds/MidnightCrumble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dress: http://machopicture.com/images/spring-dresses/2132-floral-summer-dress.jpg<br/>Shoes: http://images.voonik.com/5076/white-sandals-1-original.jpg?1367440155</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of Xephmadia story's from the first day they met at school, Xephos being the new boy. One story for each letter of the alphabet.


	2. Arrival.

**Lomadia's POV**

It was the start of a new school term, the summer holiday was amazing! Spending six weeks with my friends and family and not having school was the best! 

I was sat next to my best friend, Nano, on the school bus. It was nice seeing everyone again, well most people. We were listening to music, occasionally singing out loud. While others were talking and sharing what they did over the summer holidays. 

"Do you think there will be any new teachers or students?" Nano asked, as she changed the song.

"Dunno, might be" I replied, shrugging my shoulders. 

After 15 minutes, the bus soon stopped at the entrance of the school, the door opened and we all ran to the school doors. Well most of us did, the hat trio were chasing eachother as some of us dragged ourselves to the doors. Not wanting to be at school after the summer holidays. Nano and I walked to our lockers, opened the metal locker, and deposited some of our books. I almost forgot what it looked like on the inside. Pictures were pinned, most were of me and Nano, some of us again but with HoneyDew and Lalna. Smiling, I slammed my locker shut, heading to our first lesson. 

_English.. Ugh.._

Soon we entered the classroom and sat at our usual desks, Nano was of course sat next to me. We all sat at our desks as our teacher greeted us, hoping that we had a lovely summer holiday. 

"Now class, instead of starting the new term with work, I thought we could share what we did over the holiday". She said with a smile, before she could say anything else, the door opened.

**Xephos' POV**

It was my first day at a new school. I was pretty nervous, I don't like being in a new school, with new students, new teachers and not knowing where to go. 

My mum was walking me to the school, she didn't want me to go on the school bus on my first day. As we turned a corner, that's when I saw the school. A huge modern building with several floors. Well, I'm gonna get lost..

We now stood infront of the school, a slab pavement leading to the school entrance.  
"You ready for your first day?" My mum asked with a smile, kneeling infront of me. I looked to the building and shook my head. 

"Do you want me to walk you to your first lesson?", she ruffled my hair as I nodded, a small smile on my face. She stood up and began walking along the pavement.

"Lets go then, sweety" She said, holding out her hand, which I took and held onto it tightly. We opened the doors and walked to reception, asking for my timetable. The receptionist smiled at me and asked for my name.

"X-xephos" I said quietly, after looking through a pile of paper, she handed me my timetable. My mum thanked her and we walked to my first lesson, which I checked on the timetable, it was English.

"Class E1" She spoke aloud, following a blue sign that had a arrow pointing to a corridor with the words 'ENGLISH'. After following the sign, we stood infront of the English class.

"I'll pick you up at 3, ok?" Smiling as she kissed my forehead and began walking away. She didn't get far before I ran to her and hugged her arm.  
"Oh sweety, you'll be fine, they won't bite" She said in a calm voice, ruffling my hair. Shaking my head, I gripped tighter, not wanting her to leave.  
"Come on, I'll go in with you, but then I have to go". I looked up at her and smiled. Holding onto her hand as we walked back to the door and opened it. My mum walked in first, me closely following her. 

"Ah hello! I was wondering where you were" A woman said, smiling at me, I assume that she's the teacher. As my mum began talking to the teacher, I looked over to the students sitting at their desks. 

_All eyes on me._

After looking at them for a mere few seconds, I hid behind my mum.

"He's a little shy" Mum said, pulling me out of my hiding place. Before kneeling down and kissing my forehead, again.

"I'll see you later, don't be shy" She whispered the last part, before standing up and leaving the room. 

The teacher, who introduced herself as Miss Raven, she stood behind me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Class, this is Xephos. He will be joining is from now on" She said, as I held my arm awkwardly, looking at each student.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?" She asked with a warm smile. Immediately, I shook my head.

"Alright, well go and sit down" 

Slowly, I walked away from the teacher and passed each desk, eyes still watching me. Soon I sat at a empty desk which was beside the windows. 

_Can they stop looking at me?_

**Lomadia's POV**

_So there is a new student._

"Told ya" Nano whispered as the new boy, Xephos was his name, sat at a desk. He seems really shy.

"Okay class, who would like to speak first?" Miss Raven asked, all eyes went to her. She picked HoneyDew to speak first, as he did, I glanced to the new boy. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, dark brown jeans and a pair of black shoes. His hair was brown and looked fluffy, while his eyes. 

_Oh his eyes._

They were a beautiful shade of blue which had a small glow to them. As I continued to look at him, he caught my glance and looked at me, I smiled at him. I giggled as he looked away quickly, a small blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Lomadia?" Nano elbowed me, I drifted my eyes away from the new boy and looked at Nano.

"Yes?" 

"Are you gazing at the new boy?" 

"N-no!" I replied, as we both looked to the front, a small smile on my face.


	3. Book.

**Lomadia's POV**

"Lom? Wake up, you have school in 30 minutes!" 

"Lom!"

"Go 'way!" I mumbled into my pillow, pulling my bed sheet over my head. Soon I heard footsteps and my door opening, my legs felt cold, bed sheet being pulled off of my bed.

"Dad!" 

"Get up Lom! School!"

Groaning, I lifted my body off of my bed and stumbled to my wardrobe, rubbing my eyes. Pulling out a navy blue top and grey leggings, as well as a pair of brown leather boots. After I brushed my hair, putting my owl hat on my head, I ran down the stairs and to the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, I sat down on a chair, a plate of toast and orange juice in front of me. 

"Don't forget that your mother and I are going out to dinner later. You will be alright on your own?" My dad asked, as I took a bit of the toast. 

"Yep" I replied, a mouth-full of toast. Taking a sip of my orange juice. After 10 minutes, I finished my toast and gulped down the rest of my juice. 

"Lom! Bus is here!" Dad shouted, as I picked up my bag and kissed my dad's cheek.

"Bye dad" 

"Bye sweety!" 

"Bye mum!" I yelled, hearing a faint 'bye', before leaving my house. Walking to the school bus, I smiled to the driver before looking for a seat. My eyes darting around, immediately recognizing certain students who were sat together.

_There was Sips and Sjin, joking about._

_Lalna who was talking about science to Honeydew, while he was eating jaffas. Completely ignoring Lalna._

_Littlewood and Toby, who were talking about plants._

_Zoey and Rythian were chatting, proberly about magic._

_Nilesy was going on about pools, Panda occasionally nodding whilst looking out the window._

_Parv and Strife were laughing at some jokes._

_The trio of hats were sat together. Djh3max and Alsmiffy were sat together, whilst Trott was with Turps were behind them, all play fighting. Typical._

_Nano was sat on her own, listening to music with her headphones._

_And then there was Xephos. He was sat at the back, on his own, a book in his hands. The book itself was about astronomy._

Smiling, I plonked down next to Nano. She was wearing a red and yellow flowered dress, white leggings and red shoes. A red flower adorned her black hair. She pulled out a headphone and smiled.

"Hey!" 

"Hello" 

She gave me her left headphone and I put it into my ear, both of us listening to some music as the bus began to move. The air filled with talking, laughter and idiots fighting. 

_Nothing unusual then._

After a few minutes, I began to look around the bus. People still talking, but the hat trio plus Turps were now annoying someone at the back.

_Xephos._

My eyebrows furrowed as I watched them throw balls of paper and pencils at him. Disturbing him from his book. Then Alsmiffy stood up from his seat and walked to the back, where Xephos was sat and snatched his book from his hands. 

"Give that back!" He yelled, his eyes starting to glow in annoyance as he attempted to grab his book from the taller boys hands.

"Or what fairy lights?" Smiffy said, hinting out his glowing eyes with an obnoxious nickname. I continued to watch from my seat, wanting to help as Smiffy threw the book to Turps, who then threw it to Sips. 

"How can you read such boring shit?!" Sips yelled, flicking through the pages. Reading out a few lines.

"The Crab Nebula was produced by a supernova explosion that- How BORING!" He exclaimed, ripping out the page, letting it float to the bus floor. After he began to tear more pages from the book, the sound of multiple pages being ripped silenced the chatter and laughter. All eyes now focused on the event happening in front of us.

"Stop it!" Xephos yelled, eyes glowing brighter, unable to get his book due to Smiffy holding him back. 

"Don't need this!" Another page torn from the book. "Or this!". The bus floor was littered with pages. I have to stop this. 

Pulling the headphone out of my ear, I stood up and grabbed Sips' wrist, yanking it behind his back as he let out a cry of pain. Before snatching the book from his hand and releasing his wrist, glaring at him. 

"Don't take someone else's shit" 

Nodding quickly, Sips' sat back in his seat and began massaging his wrist. 

"Let go of him" Glaring at Smiffy who was still holding onto Xephos' arms. He looked at me one last time before letting go of smaller boys arms, barging past him as he sat back at his seat. The bus was now filled with talk about what happened, Xephos walked back to his seat, hugging his legs which were to his chest. Looking at the torn book, I picked up most of the pages that were scattered on the bus floor, apart from a few. Lalna picked up a page and began reading it, while the 'trio of twats' scrunched the pages into balls and threw them around. After collecting several pages, I walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Xephos.

"Here" I said quietly, holding the book to him. He looked to me with a small smile.

"Thanks" Reaching his hand out and taking the book from my hand, flicking through the pages. 

"If they cause you anymore trouble, just come and tell me". A smile on my face. "I'm Lomadia, by the way" Holding out my hand, he took it and we shook hands.

"X-Xephos" 

"I already know your name, you said it yesterday. I'll see you in class" And with that I got up and walked over and sat back next to Nano. 

"Well, that was interesting" She said, changing to a new song.

"Yeah, I guess it was" I replied, looking back to Xephos, who was looking out the window. A smile on my face.


	4. Chemistry.

**Xephos' POV**

It's been a week since I started at a new school, I was still shy and didn't talk to the other students. The blonde one, Lomadia, I think her name is. She's very nice, after all, she did get my book back from those boys. My torn, ruined book..

My teachers were nice too, I liked Miss Scott though, she was my science teacher. I liked her because she taught my favourite subject. Chemistry.

It was a Tuesday morning, we just had break and was going to our third lesson. Walking through the corridor, I eventually know where most classes are, and to my next lesson. A smile on my face as my lesson was Science. Soon I was walking into my class, SC2, sitting at my desk. After a minute, the other students walked into the class, taking their seats. 

"Hello class!" Miss Scott greeted, smiling. 

"Today we will be doing a experiment!" Some cheered, happy to be doing a experiment. "It will be outside", Miss said, pulling out a litre of cola and a pack of mints. Immediately, I knew what the experiment was. 

"Now class, we need to go outside for this, so if you follow me" 

The teacher took the two items and exited the classroom, with everyone sitting up from their desks and followed the teacher. Eventually, I got up from my seat and followed the other students. 

It was nice weather outside. We stood in the playground, the teacher standing in front of us, the bottle of cola and on the ground while she held the packet of mints in her hand. She began talking, but I didn't listen, due to the fact that I already know this stuff. As everyone else listened, my thoughts were about a certain blonde girl in my class. 

_Lomadia._

I really like her, she seems kind and caring. I hope we can be friends. 

My thoughts were interrupted as my name was being called. 

"Xephos?" Miss Scott said.

"Y-yes Miss?"

"Do you know what makes the cola fizzy?" She asked with a smile.

I nodded, quietly saying "T-the bubbles in the cola are caused by carbon dioxide". 

"Correct" She said, smiling. I felt eyes on me and looked to the other students, who were now staring at me. I looked away.

"Right class" Miss said, eyes averting to the teacher. "Stand back", after we moved back a bit, she unscrewed the cola and dropped a few mints in. She stepped back before a cream coloured foam erupted from the bottle. Oo's and ah's from the students as the foam fizzled to the ground. 

The class started making their way back in the school, standing there a few seconds as I stared at the bottle. I wasn't alone, Lomadia was also watching the bottle, fascinated by what happened. She looked up and smiled before walking into the school. Blushing, I headed to the school entrance, heading back to the class.


	5. Dress.

**Lomadia's POV**

"I am not wearing that!" 

"But Lom, she got it for you, thought you would look lovely in it".

Sighing, I looked at the dress. My mum went shopping over the weekend and bought me a new dress to wear to school. It was a white with colourful floral flowers that decorated the bottom and top. A thin brown belt was wrapped around the middle. 

"Please Lom, just wear it".

"Fine", Dad smiled before leaving my room, leaving me to change. After a few minutes I had the dress on, it fit perfectly as the belt wrapped around my waist. Putting on a pair of white sandals, hair left down.

After looking in the mirror, I opened my bedroom and walked into the kitchen, both mum and dad was there.

"You look beautiful sweety!" Mum smiled.

A small smile on my face as I quickly ate, grabbed my bag and said goodbye, heading to the door.

 

**Lunchtime.**

We headed to the canteen, ready to eat our lunch. Me, Nano, Zoey and Rythian sat at one table, others were scattered around. We talk and ate our lunches, as one table seemed to be quite loud. Looking over to said table, sat there was Honeydew, Lalna, Sips, Sjin and Xephos. 

"Go and tell her!" Honeydew exclaimed, nudging Xephos. 

"Or are you chicken?" Sips said, making chicken noises.

"N-no! I am not!" A small blush on Xephos' face. 

Turning back to the others, joining in on the conversation, eyes glancing to Xephos' table every few seconds. Soon, when I looked over, Xephos wasn't there. Shrugging it off, I took a sip of my drink. After I did, Nano nudged me and pointed to my right, someone was standing there. 

_Xephos._

He was looking at the floor, hair partially covering his slightly glowing eyes, bright red covering his face.

"L-lom?" 

"Yes Xephos?" 

"I-I just wanted t-to say t-that y-you look very p-pretty t-t-today" He stuttered, looking up before running off, going past the table he was sat at.

The others stared towards me, looking away from where he was just standing, a small smile and blush on my face.

_I'll have to thank mum for this dress later._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dress: http://machopicture.com/images/spring-dresses/2132-floral-summer-dress.jpg  
> Shoes: http://images.voonik.com/5076/white-sandals-1-original.jpg?1367440155


	6. Eyes.

**Xephos' POV**

"Class dismissed!" 

Students left the class in a hurry, heading to the next lesson which was maths. Walking through the corridor, holding the book to my chest, I passed a group of boys. Immediately recognizing them as the ones who destroyed my book on the bus. I think they're names were Trott, Alsmiffy, Djh3max, Sips and Turps. 

Looking over to them, they stared back at me with an almost evil look. Snapping my eyes off of them, I quickened my pace down the corridor. 

"Ay! Fairy lights!" 

Ignoring the call, I tightened the grip on my book.

"Wait up fairy lights!" Another called, hearing footsteps pass me and then seeing 2 of the boys infront of me, stopping me from walking further. 

"Its rude to ignore!" 

Keeping my head down, they surrounded me, no intention of moving.

"What's wrong? Scared to look at us?" One of them said while another snatched my book away from me. A boy with a purple headband on, Turps I think his name is, held the book.

"Well? Are you?!" Cowering, eyes glowing in fear as they laughed. The grey skinned boy, Sips, lifted my chin up.

"Tell me, why do your eyes glow?" I didn't answer, but one of the boys did.

"I think its because he's a freak, a alien". Another boy said.

Trying to stop tears pouring out of my eyes, a dark haired boy, Djh3max I believe, whispered something into Sips ear. Only catching a few words.

_'Eyes..'_

_'Glow..'_

_'Janitor's closet..'_

A smile creeped up on Sips' face as he whispered something to the Hat boys and Turps. Before I could register what he was saying, they grabbed onto my arms and legs, lifting me up.

"Put me down!" I demanded, as they began to walk through the corridor. They laughed, no intention on putting me down. 

_Oh god, what are they gonna do?!_

_Are they gonna dunk my head in the toilet?!_

_Oh please no.._

After a few seconds, and a few more desperate cries to put me down. They stopped at a door.

"What are you doing?!" I cried, wanting to have my feet on the ground.

"Just a experiment, Fairy lights!" Sips exclaimed, a evil smile on his face. The door opened and they threw me inside, locking the door. Getting up from the floor, I banged on the door.

"Let me out!" 

"See you later, Fariy lights!" They called, footsteps leading away from the door and down the hall.

"Please! Let me out.." Eyes glowing brighter, tears streaming down my face, fear taking over. 

_Dark.._

_Dark room.._

_Can't see.._

Backing away from my door, I sat in the corner, pulling my legs to my chest.

_Dark.._

_Don't like the dark.._

_Dark.._

_Nyctophobia.._

_Dark.._

 

_Door opening._

_Footsteps._

"Hello? Shouldn't you be in lesson?" A sudden voice cause me to lift my head. A elderly man stood in the doorway, a confuse look on his face. He must be the janitor.

_Wait.. Did I fall asleep?_

"Are you okay?" He asked, kneeling infront of me. Shaking my head, I wiped my eyes.

"Let's get you to lesson" A small smile on his face as I stood up, walking me to my lesson. We soon stood infront of my class door, my hand on the handle.

"T-thank you" 

He smiled, walking away as I opened the door. 

"Xephos? There you are!" My maths teacher called, as I slowly made my way to my desk. Feeling eyes on me. 

"Why are you late?" 

Sitting at my desk, I glanced over to the five boys, all looking at me.

"I-I.. Got locked in the bathroom..", I lied, hesitating.

"Alright", he continued with the lesson.

_Then it hit me.._

_Where's my maths book?_


End file.
